dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Over the Hedge (video game)
Over the Hedge is a 2006 video game based on the film of the same name. In the video game, which takes place a year after the movie, RJ, Hammy, Verne, and the gang have all their stuff stolen from the log by The Sniffer, (Dwayne the Verminator), and VermTech. This leads them on a wild romp through six different areas to snatch different things such as a popcorn machine and a TV for themselves. There are several mini games as bonuses in the game. All through the game, they try to take these things while avoiding the Sniffer , who tries to defeat them by using mind-controlled vermin he has captured as his "henchmen" as well the traps he's placed all throughout the neighborhood. At one point, many animals, including weasels, badgers, moles, and even Vincent the bear are controlled. Story The game's events start at the very end of the movie, with the animals raiding Gladys' house. During the raid, however, Dwayne the Verminator arrives and captures most of the animals, with the exception of RJ. RJ escapes with the food and takes it all to Vincent. However, upon seeing the other animals, the ones he's come to call his friends, being driven away in the Verminator's van. Having a change of heart he rides the wagon-load of food down the hill and lands on the van, the impact of which causes Stella and Hammy to be freed. After freeing the other animals, Stella then hijacks the van and drives them back to Gladys' neighborhood. Upon returning to the hedge, Hammy and Verne narrowly escape an attack from both Dwayne and Vincent, culminating in Hammy taking an energy drink, giving RJ Verne's shell, and activating the De-Pelter, ultimately defeating Gladys, Dwayne, and Vincent in one fell swoop. The game then jumps to one year later. At this point in time, raiding humans' houses seems to have become routine for RJ, Verne, Hammy, Stella, and the rest of the animals. Upon returning from another successful heist, however, the animals discover that all their food has been stolen, and other things that they possess, like their TV, have been destroyed. That night, they decide to steal a projector to replace their TV. During their heist, they find that Dwayne has created mind-control caps that he uses to make their fellow animals fight them. Fortunately, Verne, RJ, Stella, and Hammy all prove to be capable of overcoming all of Dwayne's animal minions. The next day, the animals resume raiding people's houses, this time with the intention of refilling after their food was stolen, all while avoiding both the Verminator's minions and traps. In addition to raiding several houses in the Camelot estates, they also raid an amusement park to get both a popcorn machine and a cotton candy machine as well as Vincent's cave for a satellite dish. This goes on until, ultimately, Heather is kidnapped by the Verminator, prompting Verne, RJ, Hammy, and Stella to mount a rescue and attack VermTech headquarters, from which Dwayne operates his extermination business. This culminates in a showdown between the animals and the Verminator at the heart of the facility, ending with the entire place up in flames while Dwayne vows to take his revenge on them someday. In the end, the animals have not only refilled the log and got all their stuff back, but also freed most of Dwayne's minions from his control. As the game ends, RJ and Verne realize that they're a little short on some nachos, and decide to embark on at least one more heist before winter comes. Gameplay Over the Hedge features 3D platform gameplay as well as mini games. Players navigate a series of homes searching for luxury items, controlling RJ, Verne, Hammy or Stella. Character voices are provided by soundalikes rather than the original actors who recorded the voices for the film. Two different kinds of attack can be employed, melee and ranged. Weapons include golf clubs, sticks, baseball bats, plungers and other everyday items. Ranged attacks consist of throwing boomerangs, frisbees and shooting golf balls, these attacks can be charged up. There are also energy attacks, projectile weapons and objects to pick up and throw at enemies. The game has several pickup weapons, such as weapons that only opponents have (i.e., a trowel). There are also guns that can be picked up, such as a ping pong ball launcher, a freeze ray, a bubble shooter, or a lava blaster. Players can jump or double jump. The game allows a second player to press a button on the second controller and join the game at any time, as well as pause the game and drop out. There are also plenty of obstacles and hazards to overcome, as well as objectives to complete and extras to collect. The game also has an array of hats, which when collected make a humorous sound and act as armor. These include a chef hat, a crown, a witch hat and a hockey helmet amongst other things. Several locations from the movie (and some that are not) appear to give a greater playing ground than the suburbs, the home base being the woods where all the loot is stored. These include an amusement park as well as VermTech headquarters, which serves as the setting for the climax of the story. Players can switch around between the four characters to give the storyline some slight twist, as each character says something different when a situation arises, to slightly alter the story. Category:Videogames Category:Over the Hedge Merchandise